


Wandering Mind

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: When your mind starts to wander, what do you do? When Jesse's mind starts to wander, he usually shoots things.Day 6 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for references to drinking)
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 18





	Wandering Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a platonic piece if you want, but Jesse gets Hanzo a somewhat flustered with that smile of his anyway.  
> Prompt: "That was impressive"

When your mind starts to wander, what do you do?

When Jesse's mind starts to wander, he usually shoots things.

Three in the morning, that was when he decided he had enough.

He had tossed and turned for six hours when he decided that he needed either company, a drink or to shoot something.

Knowing no one else would likely be awake aside from maybe Lucio or Hana if she was streaming, he figured that company probably wasn't a choice.

He weighed his last two decisions carefully until he determined that he wasn't willing to deal with a hangover on top of very little sleep come morning, so he got some clothes on and headed out.

•••

"That was impressive," a gruff voice acknowledged from somewhere behind him.

"That's mighty high praise coming from you, Shimada."

"I admit that I may have underestimated you when we first met."

Jesse nodded but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" Jesse finally asked the archer.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't say whatever first came to his mind, instead letting loose an arrow at one of the few unmaimed targets before replying.

"I'm up early, though I usually do not sleep very much in the first place."

Jesse nodded and simply watched as Hanzo let loose another arrow.

"I usually don't sleep much either, kinda strange tryna to get used to not being on the run."

"That much we can agree on."

"You ever need an ear, I got two of 'em," Jesse offered, unknowingly causing Hanzo's aim to falter ever so slightly.

Hanzo silently muttered a curse in his head before turning his gaze toward the gunslinger.

"I may consider that offer in time."

Jesse smiled brightly at him, causing the archer's cheeks to slightly redden.

"If anything it might be nice to have someone to drown my sorrows with," he told Hanzo with a subtle wink.

Hanzo quickly turned back toward the targets in a weak attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Maybe you should try getting some sleep, McCree," he suggested.

Jesse nodded, "You're probably right, but make sure you keep my offer in mind, my door's always open if you need a friend."

Neither man said anything, so Jesse left with nothing more than a nod in Hanzo's direction.

Later that week, Hanzo took the gunslinger up on his offer of having someone to talk to, even if Hanzo actually had to ask his brother what the saying meant before he knew what the offer really was that Jesse had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all having a great day!  
> I'll spend mine cleaning since I posted this early.  
> Stay safe out there in the world. <3


End file.
